The Hassle
by Stormysky21
Summary: Yami was kicked out of the Game Shop. Now Seto will be haveing none of that espially when he loves Yami and doesn't want anything to happen to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes=A Yami and Seto fic.**

**Chapter 1**

**Yami P.O.V**

**No one really sees a thing. Not much anyways. I guss that is why I cut or why I don't tell society. Because all they would see………is the blood. **

**Even Yugi would look down in disgust…….not that he does already. Mabe that is why I live in my own apartment now. Beats me. I really hate it and it is so Ra damn lonely! **

**I had to get to school. There was no time to cut myself. I sighed, grabbing my bag and heading out the door.**

**Seto P.O.V**

**Whispers. The first thing that I heard when I was in the school. People had never shut up since Yugi had kicked Yami out of the Game Shop. Now it was constant whispers. **

**I had already hated the losers anyways and doing that to Yami made me hate them even more. I went to my first class and sat down in my seat. Lucky me! Yami had the seat next to me.**

**I watched him sit down and take out a book. It had to be hard for him now. Getting that job and paying for that apartment he had. Yami looked up to see me watching him. **

" **Is something wrong?" he asked. I fealt small ideas come into my head. Was he good at baby sitting? Was he a good cook? I asked him. " Yes and yes" he answered. I was quite for a moment. He could work at the Kiba Mansion……and mabe live there…..instead of almost die of sickness in that broken down apartment.**

" **Yami, would you like to work at the Kiba Mansion. You would just have to sometimes cook for us and babysit Mokuba." I said. He was quite. I had seen where he lived. That was a huge health hazard and it was on a street full of gangs and rapests. **

**I was pissed at Yugi for leaving Yami like this. His job was no better. His boss was an abusive ass hole! Yami looked at me thoughtfully and I could see a bit of hope in his eyes.**

" **I guss that I will work for you" he said. **

**Seto P.O.V**

**I told Mokuba who the new babysitter and cook was. " That's cool!" my brother told me. " Yeah, but I think that Yami is going to cook on Fridays, Sundays, and Saturdays. You already know when he has to babysit." I told him. **

**Mokuba nodded. We were both happy that Yami was staying with us. We had heard about Yugi kicking him out and were waiting for a chance like this for awhile. **

" **Who is going to help him pack up his things?" Mokuba asked. He was too young to do that kind of thing. " I am" I told him. " Yami will be here within a week." **

**Yami P.O.V**

**I was no longer living in that apartment. I was now in the mansion with the two Kiba brothers. It would be awhile before I got used to anything. Kiba had told me to take my time. **

**He lead me to a bedroom with crimson sheets and crimson curtins. The carpit was black as was the walls. " I thought that you would like this room." Kiba said. I did. I set my suitcase down. **

**I didn't cook tonight or babysit, but I did have a lot of homework. " Yami, you can tell me if you need anything any time you want. Ok!" Kiba said. I nodded. **

**When he left, I began on my homework. It was a long essay for history. I was normaly good at history, but I fealt too sressed out at the moment to continue. **

**A knock on the door interrupted my war with the history paper. I opened it to see Mokuba. " The 2nd**** cook made supper. It's done." he told me. Oh! I forgot that I only cooked on a few days because Kiba didn't want me to push myself. **

" **Ok. Thank you, Mokuba" I told him. He nodded. I followed him to the dineing room. His brother was arguing with the other cook. " That is why we wanted another cook. Lemur doesn't litsen to a thing Seto says and just does things his way." Mokuba whispered in my ear. **

**We watched the arguing. " YOU REPLACED ME!!!! WHY REPLACE ME……..WITH …….A KID!!!!!!" Lemur yelled at Seto. I watched the elder Kiba brother scowl. **

" **I have a feeling that Yami will have more loyalty than you." he said. " I am sorry, but this is your last day here." Lemur stormed out, cursing. Seto sighed. " I guss that you are going to have to cook a lot longer, Yami." he told me. " Can you get what he made?" **

**I nodded and brought out the dishes silently.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yami P.O.V

The days living with Kiba seemed to pass. He would drive me to school and come into the room. A lot of whispers flooded the class room when people saw us.

Yugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda merely scowled when they first saw us. Ryou and Bakura made their way to us to talk to the two of us. " Yami, I am so happy that you are getting your life together. I thought that you would end up hurt or something." Ryou told me.

" It is a good thing that rich boy came to your rescue, pharaoh. I am happy as well. Kiba if you do hurt him……I am not afraid to mind-crush you" Bakura added.

Seto P.O.V

Another person with shadow magic……and he was concerned for Yami. Bakura smirked. " I knew Yami when he was a prince." he told me. Of course. Yami was quite.

" We better sit down for class. It is about to start." he told us.

Seto P.O.V

I was in the hallway, getting my books from my locker when I fealt a hand on my shoulder. " What is your thing with Yami?" I turned to see Yugi. " He is working for me, Yugi. Not that it is any of your business since you just kicked him out!" I spat.

Yugi chuckled. " He got what he deserved." I almost hit right there. Yami would do anything for Yugi and now Yugi didn't give a rat's ass about him!

" It's great to know that you don't care, Yugi. I am so glade that I know that some people have nothing for their other half and can just break down and fall apart!" I yelled at him, remembering Seth(Dark Kiba). I knew exactly how Yami fealt.

I stormed off and bumped right into Bakura. Tears were falling from my eyes. One look on his face told me that he heard the whole thing. " Kiba, Yami wouldn't want you to be fighting like this. He loves you too much." Bakura told me.

I laid in his arms balling. " You have had an evil half too. Haven't you?" he said. I only nodded. " Yami banished him to the shadow realm." I told him.

" I figured" Bakura said. " You two seem to be each other's heros." I gave Bakura a small smile. Mabe we were.

Yami P.O.V

" Where were you? You look like you where in a fight!" I told Kiba. He was quite. " He sort of was" Bakura told me. I was quite. " Yugi" Bakura mouthed.

I sighed. My abiou seemed to be only trouble. I opened the door and had Kiba come in. " Ok, Kiba. Why don't you just ignore him from now on. He was mad at me. Not you. You know that, right." I told him.

Kiba scowled. " He was still mean to you. He should have been nice!" Life does not go the way you want it. Doesn't he know that. I gently kissed him. " I love you." I said. " Please take that into cosideration."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seto P.O.V

He loves me…….Yami………loves me. Mokuba gave me a soft smile. But why? Why!?

Yami cooked tonight. He said that he would cook that Italian dish that Mokuba loved so much. Mokuba came down stairs and smelled what Yami was making. " Yay! My favorite!" he cheered.

I went into the kitchen to be alone with Yami. I wanted to talk to him about what he said about loving me. " Do you really love me?" I asked as he stirred the sauce.

He chuckled. " Yes, Seto. I do love you and you need to stop worrying about that." he told me. I hugged him close. " I love you too and I don't want you hurt." I said.

A gentle kiss on the lips. " That has already happened. I am sorry." he told me.

Seto P.O.V

I went to Ryou and Bakura's apartment. " You want to know if there is anything else wrong with Yami." Bakura said. I nodded. There was a silence for awhile between me and the thief.

" Yami has cut himself before. I won't lie about that. And I would check his arms every now and then to make sure that the cuts are not deep." Bakura told me.

Ryou looked at his other fearfully. " B….b….but shouldn't he just quit! I mean that is dangerous!" Ryou said. Bakura sighed. " I have told him that, but Yami has been hurt badly by Yugi thousands of times and some people can't take that kind of hurt, Ryou." he told Ryou.

Ryou looked like he was about to cry. Bakura put his hand on Ryou's shoulder. " I don't think Yugi even knows how bad he is breaking Yami……or that he cares." Bakura said. " Mabe it is a good thing that you are with him, Kiba."

When I got home, I saw Yami doing homework in the Study. " Can I see your arms? I need to see how bad they are." I told him. He was really quite.

" You talked to Bakura" he said. " Yes, koi. I talked to Bakura. I need to see how bad the cuts are. That is all I am doing." I assured him. He let me peel off his jacket. They were all over. Some criss crossed, some went horizontal, some just went vertical….they were just all over the place. " I am getting a first aid kit and then we will be done" I told him.

" That's it" he said, surprised. " Yami, I said that I was only looking at them. I am not some ass who will go tell someone. But next time you feel like doing this……tell me, Bakura, or Ryou. Ok. That would make me feel a lot better." I told him.

He gave me a small smile and laughed. " I thought that you would say quit like Bakura did." I sighed. Cutting…….something else we had in common……..and our other half drove both of us to it. Ra, we were alike!

" It is best take time on things. True, I wish you wouldn't…….but time is always best." I told him. Anouther smile. I had to keep a record on those small things.

Seto P.O.V

I entered the school. I have kept my promise to keep my mouth shut to Yami, but I did ask him for a favor. " What is it?" he asked. " I would like to tell Yugi what you do" I said.

Yami thought for a moment. " I will" he said.

Yami P.O.V

I unlocked the mind-link./ Hi, Yugi/ I said simply. / What do you want, Yami?/ Well, he has been getting rude lately./ Just to tell you……that I have been cutting./ I said.

There was an empty silence. He was most likely hateing my guts now. / Yami, you don't really cut do you? Please tell me that you are ok./

/ I am not lieing/ I said. Then I shut off the mind-link.

Seto P.O.V

I went to the cafeteria for lunch when I saw Yugi. He was in tears. I went over to him. " Yami told you" I said. He nodded. " For how long?" he asked. " I don't know. I found out about the cuts yesterday, Yugi." I told him.

I knew that he was sorry for what he did. I lead him to the table that Yami and I sat at. Yami saw his tear stained face and gave him an apologetic smile. " I'm sorry for the truth, Yugi." he said. Yugi nodded. " I'm sorry for the hurt."


End file.
